They meet again
by laniey
Summary: i no everyone dose it but i had to have my say. what will happen to our favoriate heroes after the war how will thet move on with their lives read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and let's face it if I did own it I wouldn't be writing on here would I. lol.**

It was not long after what they are now calling the final battle. This time sore Ginny Weasley was walking around the lake looking at the sky. She did this because if she looked at the ground she would tear up again at the sight of all the blood stains.

She didn't even noticed the man slummed down by one of the trees and he never noticed her either, that was until she nearly tripped over him. She looked down and saw that he barely even noticed what had happened. He looked so sad she.

She bent down and whispered so quietly that you could hardly hear it

"Harry"

The boy who lived looked up and for the first time in a year felt his heart lift in a good way. Then she spoke again

"I thought you where in bed like everyone else"

He smiled and said "couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same"

She looked at him and asked the question that had kept her from the sleep she so desperately wanted the answer "why did you do it Harry, why did you have to acted like you where dead"

Harry sighed he knew this would cum up "he had it kill me or at least part of me."

She looked horrified that part of him was dead and put her hand to his chest, he looked at her and laugh "it's not what you think…." He then when on to explain to her all about the prophecy and the horcruxes and about his encounter with Dumbledore and that he was the last horceuxes the one Voldemort never meant to make, and that he had to die to make Voldermort mortal "… and I only acted dead so I could get out of there. You where the last thing on my mind when it happened... you no … just thought I should tell you"

Harry looked up to see the tears rolling down her beautiful face he couldn't take her cry for him so he just reached out and hugged her to him as she cried into his shoulder.

After about 5 minutes Ginny had stopped and suddenly she looked up at him and into his deep emerald eyes and said "I'm glad you back and that your ok. I don't think I could have handled it if you hadn't" and then she kissed his for all she way worth, for a year of not seeing him, not being able to tough and kiss or even just talk to him. It took her a seconded to realise that he was kissing her back with just as much urgency.

After a few minutes they pulled apart when the need for air became a necessity, they looked at each other and just smiled, then cuddled up under the tree and stated talk about nothing in particular.

**A/N thanks for reading, it's only my first fanfic so please tell me what I should add to the next chapter **

**Xoxoxoxox**

**next chapter: what happened to everyone else **

**remember to review.**

**laniey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Mrs Weasley was sitting in one of the small rooms off the great hall; she could not believe what had happened tonight, she has killed someone sure that person deserved it and was trying to kill her only daughter but she had done it.

The door opened behind her and two of her sons Fred on one side Gorge on the other.

"Mum…" Fred started "it's ok we're all here. What happened doesn't matter any more"

"Yer and by the looks of it Harry and Ginny got back together" Gorge said trying to sheer his mother up

Molly smiled at her sons they had an unbelievable knack for making people fell better. She then said "Are they now"

"Yep" they said together.

Behind then the door opened and all 3 of them turned around as the rest of the Weasley's bar Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione who Mrs Weasley thought of as family.

Mr Weasley got Gorge to move so he could sit next to his wife he raped his arms around her and said "I think it's time to go home" then looked to everyone else who nodded. He got up and helped his wife up then said "Bill go and find Ron and Hermione, and Charlie go find Ginny and Harry."

Up in the Gryffindor common room Ron and Hermione were sat having a very nonverbal conversation about their relationship. They however sprung apart when they herd the door open. When Bill walked in he watched as Ron moved very fast to one end of the sofa and Hermione the other and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked

Trying to hide his laughter managed to choked out "we going home"

Ron was glaring daggers at his oldest brother, Hermione look between the two of them and said " come on Ron lets go and need your help to work how best to find my parents any way" with that said Hermione took Ron's hand and led him down to the Entrance hall.

Te twins had told Charlie Harry and Ginny were out by the lake but what he sore when he walked trough the front door he was not ready to see. His sister, his _baby _sister sitting on Harry's lap kissing he did not want to see his sister kissing a boy no matter what age she was he never wanted to see her kissing anybody. He made a mental note to have a little chat with Harry. He walked towards the two teens clearing his throat loudly; it had the desired affect as the two stopped kissing Harry looked rather uncomfortable and looked like he was trying to get Ginny off his lap but she was having none of it, she just looked at her big over protective brother and said "can we help you"

He looked at her as if she was mad but decided that it could wait until they got home and simple said "were going home".

Harry looked unsure Ginny noticed this and said "that means you to" with tat she got up and pulled Harry a long behind her.

When they got inside they noticed that everyone else was there waiting for them.

Mr Weasley looked at his only daughter and Harry's hands were entwined together and smiled to himself "just touch the boot and we'll be home"

**A/N I know what your saying Fred died but I just couldn't bear it so in my little world he didn't die. Thanks for reading don't forget to tell me what you think (R+R) **

**Next Chapter: what states the burrow in, and the Weasley's boys have a chat with Harry. **


End file.
